1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal in which first and second display units having first and second display screens, respectively, are joined by a hinge mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable terminals called “smart phones” are rapidly becoming widespread these days. Such a portable terminal includes a display unit, which has a display screen with a touch-sensing function. In such a portable terminal, a user can input various instructions and information by touching the display screen.
This configuration can eliminate a numeric keypad, which is hardware. This enables a so-called straight-type portable terminal to be equipped with a large display screen relative to the size of a case.
A portable terminal having a display screen on the surface side of a case and a touch sensor on the back surface side, thereby improving input function, has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-187290). This display screen is not greatly different from the size of a straight-type portable terminal.